


Hot chocolate

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Snow, a cabin in the woods and hot chocolate... What more do you need?
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Open for Christmas prompts.. trying to get at least 12 stories out before christmas

2020 was definitely a year that would always be remembered. Chuck let out a sigh, watching the snow fall and slowly build up on the outside of the cozy cabin. It had been Orange’s idea to take a couple days off, just relax and ground themselves. The cabin was next to a lake, in the middle of the woods.

It was quiet and peaceful and Chuck could just be himself for once. It was only him and Orange, no phones, no social media. Just an escape from that crazy year. And they needed it, for sure.

There were so many missed opportunities… not winning the titles despite being one of the top teams of the company was maybe the worst. Sometimes Chuck would just sit in the locker room, trying to come up with a plan b. Retirement wasn’t sounding that bad. His body was aching a lot lately.

But at least he got Orange by his side, soothing his pain at night. This christmas they would celebrate their five year anniversary and Chuck was already nervous whenever he thought about asking Orange to buy a house together. They had talked about it, sure. But it would be a big step. Especially when both of them needed their space from time to time.

„You shouldn’t think so hard, baybee.“ Orange said as he stepped into the small room, a tray with two cups of hot chocolate in hand.

Chuck turned around to look at him. „And you shouldn’t look like a cozy, little snack.“ He laughed. Orange was wearing a red, knitted sweater and some tight black jeans.

Orange placed the tray on the wooden table right next to Chuck before sitting down on his boyfriend’s lap, facing him. „I’m so sorry…“ Gently he placed his lips on Chuck’s for a chaste kiss. „I made us hot chocolate with orange flavor…“ He smirked before kissing him once again.

„That’s just how I like my orange… hot.“ Chuck mumbled, his hands slowly getting under Orange’s sweater to touch his smooth skin.

„I think we should enjoy the chocolate first before it gets cold.“ Despite his words Orange kissed him again and again, slowly rocking his hips against Chuck’s.

„We can reheat it… Later.“ Chuck said between heated kisses and Orange only let out a low moan.

Who could really care about a hot drink anyway when you could just have someone as hot as Orange in his lap? Or someone as hot as Chuck beneath him?

The chocolate had to wait… just like the rest of the world. It was only Chuck and Orange. Nothing else. Skin on skin..

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing that my newest go to hot chocolate is indeed dark chocolate and orange flavor ^^


End file.
